Hold me close and don't let go
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month, entry 9: izaya's childhood fear of thunderstorms comes back as he gets caught in the rain when heading over to shizuo's house. when the storm gets stronger, izaya starts having a hard time. luckily, shizuo is there to comfort his flea. au with established relationships, scary cat izaya, comforting shizuo & thunder and lighting bullying izaya. r&r is luv-kl


**is back with renai shizaya comfort fluff**

 **shizuo comforts izaya's fear of storms**

 **time to bully izaya with lighting and thunder**

 **here is entry 9 of shizaya fluff month**

 **with scary cat izaya and reassuring shizuo**

 **just 6 more entries and i can catch up c:**

Shizuo was looking out his window as the winds blew fiercely and the rain was coming down hard and fearless.

"Rain.." He said out loud to himself.

Just as the words slipped from his mouth there was a knock at his door.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called to the noise.

Without hesitation a drenched Izaya came in shivering at the front door.

Shizuo rushed over to him giving him an odd look.

"You're soaking wet." Shizuo said grabbing a towel for him to dry off a little.

"I'm glad you can see that Shizu-chan. I thought I would make it here in time, I was about five minute too late ne." Izaya said taking the towel and drying his hair with a chuckle.

Izaya removed his jacket, shoes and socks as Shizuo took them.

"I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer. There's dry clothes in my room to change into them" Shizuo suggested pointing towards his room.

With a thanks, Izaya went towards that direction.

Taking the clothes Shizuo had placed on the bed, Izaya started to change.

Until a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder clapped over his ears.

Izaya jumped and yelped out in fear. He started to breath heavily due to the unexpected sound and covered his ears.

He closed his eyes tightly he sat himself down on the cool floor waiting for the noise to dissipate.

Izaya was so focused on blocking out the storm he didn't hear the door come open.

"Izaya?" At the sound of his name he looked up at Shizuo who had must have come looking for him.

"Was I taking too long?" Izaya asked embarrassed at being found on the floor by his boyfriend.

"No I heard a scream when the lightning flashed, are you okay?" Shizuo asked concerned.

"I'm fine Shizu-chan." Izaya reassured.

Shizuo looked at him concerned and helped Izaya to his feet as he continued to dress in the dry clothes.

"Are you sure your alright, you look shaken by something." Shizuo asked again taking the wet clothes from Izaya.

"Yeah. It's nothing to be.." Another roar of thunder went by and Izaya jumped clinging to Shizuo's arm.

Closing his eyes and whimpering like a child, Izaya bit his lip lightly in fear.

"That's right, you're afraid of thunder and lightning.." Shizuo said rubbing soothing circles on the raven's back.

Letting his death grip go on Shizuo, Izaya made his way to the living room and sat on the couch.

He sat there curled up. Izaya hated thunder and lightning since he was little.

Shizuo had forgotten it was the one fear that Izaya had never let go of.

He eyed the large window that sat in front of his eyes as the rain fell harder and faster with the storm raging on.

Suddenly Izaya felt warmth envelop around his shoulders, Shizuo had placed a warm blanket around him.

"I don't want you caching a cold you were soaked when you came in." He said with a small smile giving him a hot mug of coffee ready for him.

"That's Shizu-chan for you." He replied with a smile sipping slowly as he watched the rain. Shizuo sighed out as he watched his flea almost revert into a small child at the noises.

Shizuo felt bad for him. He knew that Izaya had tried multiple times to get over the fear but nothing seemed to work.

When he finished his drink Izaya sat the mug down on the coffee table wrapping up in the warmth of the blanket.

Fear still covered his face as another flash of lightning passed the window. Shizuo slowly wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close to his chest.

"It's alright Izaya. Everything is going to be okay." Shizuo tried soothing the informant.

He started rubbing smooth circles on his back again and whispering soft sounds in his ear.

Izaya unfortunately covered his ears as the loud thunder shook and he buried himself closer into Shizuo's embrace.

They stayed like this for about thirty minutes until the storm started to calm down and Izaya was able to feel safe once more.

He looked tired and worn now, but yet so cute wrapped in the blanket with his head just resting on Shizuo's chest.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked creating the first conversation since the storm had started.

Izaya sighed, "I am 23 Shizu-chan, I'm one of the city's dangerous people. People cower me. But I cower at the first sign of lightning. It's such a childish fear too."

Shizuo just smiled a little at Izaya's comment.

"Hey do you think that I don't have any fears too?" He asked tilting Izaya's chin up so his crimson eyes would meet Shizuo's hazel ones.

"No, not really." Izaya said pulling away from his eyes.

Shizuo frowned "Of course I have fears and mine happened to be sitting right in front of me flea."

"Shizu-chan what are you.." Before Izaya could ask, Shizuo planted a smooth soft kiss on Izaya's lips, adding more pressure as he deepen it.

Izaya kissed Shizuo right back. Shizuo pulled away to look into Izaya's red piercing eyes.

"My biggest fear is you looking at me in disgust and saying you hate me.. It scares me Izaya. Mine's as childish as yours." Shizuo admitted running his thumb across Izaya's face.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said his name ever so softly.

"Yeah?" Shizuo asked.

"You're an idiot." Izaya said a smile across his face. "You have me, that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah." Shizuo replied leaning down to kiss the raven again as it continued to pour.

Though Izaya never got over his fear of thunderstorms he always had Shizuo to comfort him during them.

 **the end**

 **woohoo entry 9 of fluff month is done**

 **see you next entry**

 **bai kappalings**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **-kappalord who shoots lighting at izaya**


End file.
